Welcome To Sakura's Life
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Sakura has a hidden past...She has had two of her families killed by...Someone...Sasuke finds out she is more like him than he knows. But, Sakura is a hybrid. From both the Imochi clan and the Haruno clan. Sasusaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. R and R!


Hey, sorry, new story. Heed the angst/drama warning later in the story, and super sorry, its super short, its only 800 words.

**Normal Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Welcome To Sakura's Life; Prologue)_

The last and only Uchiha left, Uchiha Sasuke, walked back to Konoha no Sato slowly. He killed Orochimaru and Itachi, he was only seventeen. The curse mark, was slowly fading away.

"Hm...State your business." a Konoha guard said.

"I am returning to Konoha." he said.

"Hai. Open the gates!"

He walked into his home village. Happiness fluttered about...Until...

"Is that the Uchiha?"

"Yes, I heard he killed a legendary sennin and Uchiha Itachi."

"Really? He must be extremely powerful."

He was soon near Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"More please!" a familiar voice said.

"Aa, Naruto, slow down, or I won't heal you if you clog your digestive system." another familiar voice.

"Well, ugly, and dickless...Its late, I'm leaving."

"Neh, whatever, Sai."

"Hey, sorry, Naruto, I gotta go to."

"Are you visiting _them_?" the voice grew more serious and mature.

"Yeah..." and this voice saddened.

The two that said they were leaving, walked out.

Sakura...And Sai...

"Oi, Sakura-chan! You need me to walk you home?" Naruto walked out of the shop.

"Nah, its so bright outside today, I'll manage."

Sakura and Naruto repeated what they said that night... When Sasuke left to Orochimaru...

"Well, hag, if you get raped or something, I won't care." Sai said.

"Whatever, ja ne." Sakura said.

Sasuke hid his remaining chakra and cotinued to the Hokage's office.

_---(About A Hour Later)_

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you." Shizune said.

"What? This late? I mean, I wanted some sa---" Tsunade started.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped in.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn. I am here to return back to Konoha." he said.

"Hm...Maybe...But you will be on probation." she muttered under her breath. "You're lucky since you came back on your own."

"Hn."

The door slammed open.

"Tsunade-sensei! Sorry I'm late! I had to visit my family!" a certain someone said.

"Sakura, aren't you going to greet your old teammate?" Tsunade said.

"Huh? What?" she looked at Sasuke. "Oh, hello...Sasuke..."

Crimson blood shown from his fight. His wounds have not been tended to... And it seems he does not care.

"I heard you killed Orochimaru and Itachi..." Sakura mumbled.

"Aa, Sakura, we need your help tonight." Tsunade said. "Ino and Hinata need extra help at the hospital, and tomorrow Iruka is out, so you have to be at the academy."

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei." she looked down.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!" a loud voice cried.

"Baka, what is it?" Tsunade rubbed her temples

"I need a good A ranked mission!" Naruto said. "You see, I challenged Konohamaru to a bet and---"

"Hn." Sasuke entered the conversation.

"Oh my fucking kami!!! Teme alert!! TELL THE ANBU!!!!!!!" Naruto cried.

Bonk!

"Naruto, we are the anbu!" Sakura said.

"But, you're the medic-genjutsu-anbu." Naruto clutched his head. "And you don't hit your teammates..."

"Baka." Sakura said. "Why can't you go to the hospital, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Paperwork..."

"From two years ago." Shizune added.

"Hey! Don't tell them that! Call the anbu for Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune pointed to Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke is on probation and I need you and Neji and Kiba to watch him."

Poof!

"Yo." a masked man said, holding a Icha Icha Paradise book.

"You're late again, Kakashi." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Greet your student."

"Oh! Sasuke, I see you fulfilled your dream before Naruto's and Sakura's dreams!" Kakashi said. "Well, at least one of them."

"Its an ambition, not a weak little fantasty." Sasuke pointed out.

"Neh, Tsunade-sensei, I have to go to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Ok, all of you leave." Tsunade growled.

"But, what about the bet?!" Naruto yelled. "I can't lose to a brat!"

"I did, so you can too." Tsunade said.

"So, you're calling me a brat! Baa-chan! That was mean! No wonder you're so old! 'Cause you're bitter!" Naruto pointer at the Godaime.

"Shut up, brat, its past midnight, so ja."

_---(End Prologue)_

Ok, new new story! Sorry the prologue was short "

Title Preview:

_One - The Bet And The Results_

_Two - Ahh!!! Girl Fight!!_

_Three - Probation Over_

_Four - Shoot, Look-Alike Fight_

_Five - OMG!! Mangekyou Sasuke_

_Six - Three-Sixty Vision!!_

_Seven - Oh No, Meet Sakura's Cousin!!_

_Eight - Discovery_

_Nine - Mind Overload_

_Ten - Losing Control_

_Eleven - Release and Reseal_

_Twelve - The Broken Seals_

_Thirteen - Elemental_

_Fourteen - Meet The New Bad Guy, Er, Girl_

_Fifteen - Ooh, Haruno VS Haruno VS Haruno_

(I could go on and on...)

Review!!!

**Jade-sama**


End file.
